What You Do Every Night With Me
by Hyucchi
Summary: Selalu saja setiap malam melakukan ritual yang sama. Bercinta. Seakan tiada hari esok untuk saling bercumbu. Tidak pernah kata bosan terlintas di benak keduanya. Semua itu sudah jelas, karena Akihiko mencintai Misaki. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Drabble/Oneshoot. Mind to RnR?


Misaki melirik ke arah jam dinding dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk. Sudah jam sebelas malam, tapi _Usagi-san_nya belum pulang juga. Memang, sih, tadi _'kekasih'_nya itu memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ada _meeting_ penting lewat telepon rumah. Jadi hal seperti ini sudah pasti terjadi. Namun niat Misaki untuk menunggunya sampai pulang sepertinya pudar. Ia sudah lelah sekali karena tadi sendirinya juga dikejar banyak pekerjaan dan tugas.

Bekerja itu memang tidak semudah berbicara.

"Fuaaah..." untuk kesekian kalinya Misaki menguap lebar. Perlahan-lahan ia membaringkan kepalanya di boneka _Teddy Bear_ yang diberi nama Suzuki itu. Memang tidak bermaksud, tapi Misaki sudah terlalu lelah. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur di sofa bersama Suzuki...

* * *

.

.

**What You Do Every Night With Me**

**.**

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: Junjou Romantica belong to Nakamura-_sensei_. Not mine forever.

.

**P**airing: Junjou Romantica [UsaMisa]

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for yaoi scenes_)

.

**G**enre: Romance.

.

**WARNING**(s): Yaoi, (maybe hot)Lime/Lemon, (maybe)Smut, Misstypo, Canon, Oneshoot, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
Ingat! Ini adalah rate M(**_**mature**_**) dan berkonten dewasa! Bagi yang masih dibawah umur dan unyu-unyu sebaiknya jangan membaca dan **_**click 'back'**_**. Tapi saya nggak melarang, kok, fufufu. Kalau masih nekad baca, ya, silahkan. Jadi bejat nggak mau nanggung, lho! XD**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

_Tadinya Takahashi Misaki adalah pemuda normal yang bisa menyukai kaum hawa. Tapi tidak lagi begitu matanya menangkap kakaknya hampir dicium oleh__―_

"U-Usagi-_san_..." Misaki merasa heran dalam hati, padahal dia sedang tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi kenapa sempat-sempatnya mendesah―Eh, tunggu dulu. Tidur? Kalau tidur kenapa dia bisa berpikir... Perlahan Misaki membuka matanya begitu mendapati kesadarannya kembali dan...

"USAGI-_SAN_ PERVERT BASTARD!" omelnya begitu mendapati celana hitamnya sudah menganggur di lantai. Juga sesosok figur pria yang sedang asyik menggulum kejantanan Misaki layaknya lolipop yang manis rasanya. Dengan tatapan datar, Akihiko―yang berhenti menggulum barang Misaki―pun menengok ke arah Misaki yang bersiap melempar Suzuki padanya.

―_**BRUKK!**_

"Ada apa, sih? Baru bangun sudah marah seperti itu," ujar pria berambut _silver _itu sembari memungut Suzuki yang mendarat di lantai karena lemparan Misaki, membuat si _uke_ mengkerutkan dahinya dengan muka memerah. Bisa-bisanya _Usagi-san_nya bersikap biasa seperti itu disaat ia sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya―dengan sengaja pula.

"Jangan tenang-tenang seperti itu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbuat mesum seperti itu―Eh, tunggu, jam berapa ini?" kini ekor mata Misaki menengok kembali ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Oh, akhirnya si _honey-brown_ kembali ingat kalau tadi ia sedang menunggu Akihiko pulang dari _meeting_-nya, lalu ketiduran di sofa, dan begitu terbangun dia sudah...

"Kau lucu seperti biasa," tiba-tiba Akihiko memeluk Misaki erat dari belakang, membuat wajah lembut Misaki kembali memancarkan semburat merah. Tapi perlakuan lembut itu tidak lama begitu tangan mesum pria itu kembali menyerang selangkahannya membuat Misaki memekik.

"Akh―Ja, jangan disini, bodoh! Ahh―" Akihiko menyunggingkan senyum ambigu begitu pijatannya dibawah sana berhasil membuat omelan Misaki menjadi sebuah desahan lembut. Dengan gerakan cepat Akihiko memompa barang kesukaannya itu membuat Misaki kembali mendesah dan memekik kenikmatan.

"A-aahh―Usagi-_san_, a-aku datang―Akh,"

"Keluarkan saja," balas Akihiko lalu dengan cepat meraup bibir ranum Misaki. Membuat desahan panjang anak itu seiring klimaks pertamanya teredam dalam ciumannya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, selalu Usagi-_san_ yang mendominasi bibirnya, berperang lidah lalu mencampur-adukkan saliva keduanya di dalam mulut Misaki.

"Hah... hah... Dasar _baka_..." maki anak itu dengan wajah merahnya juga dadanya yang naik turun karena kehabisan nafas. Dan reaksi itu hanya disambut senyum manis dari _seme_-nya. Atau mungkin senyuman mesum?

Pelecehan seksual? Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Akihiko-lah kekasih Misaki yang dimaksudkan tadi. _Gay_... Yah, mereka memang _gay_, teruntuk Usami Akihiko yang memang penulis novel terkenal dalam _genre _homoseksual. Dan Misaki, mau tidak mau harus kehilangan gelar _straight_-nya karena _Usagi-san_nya itu berhasil merebut hatinya juga... tubuhnya. Seperti sekarang. Anak itu mau tidak mau melayani hasrat mesum si _seme_ hampir setiap malam.

"U-Usagi-_san_, aaahh!" Misaki kembali mendesah keras begitu dengan lihai Akihiko mempermainkan tubuhnya. Kini kedua tangan Akihiko berahli pada titik sensitif kemerahan Misaki. Titik itu dipilinnya dengan keras juga dipelintir dengan penuh nafsu. Peluh terus membanjiri tubuh si_ uke_ seiring nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Ahh... Nggh..."

"Misaki, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau sensitif sekali..." ledek Akihiko begitu memandangi kejantanan Misaki yang kembali berdiri begitu bibir, leher, dan putingnya dijajah oleh _seme_nya. Dan ujungnya yang kemerahan sudah meneteskan cairan _precum_. Mendengar itu membuat telinga Misaki panas seketika, anak itu hanya membuang muka dan kembali mendesah karena sentuhan Akihiko yang masih berlanjut pada tubuhnya.

"Nggh―I-itu semua karena kau, bodoh―Aah!" Misaki kembali mengerang tertahan begitu jari Akihiko kini beralih pada bongkahan daging di bawah punggungnya. Benda kembar yang kenyal itu diremasnya dengan kuat membuat Misaki mengerang kenikmatan. Jarang Akihiko menyentuh bokong seksinya itu, tapi begitu disentuh... Rasanya si _uke_ dibawa melayang pada kenikmatan duniawi...

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu bersiaplah malam ini," bisiknya dengan nada yang sanggup membuat Misaki bergidik. Belum sempat membalas, bibirnya kembali dicium Akihiko dengan penuh nafsu. Lumat melumat kembali terjadi di bibir keduanya―Dan sudah pasti Usagi-_san_ yang memenangkan dan mendominasinya. Bibir _cherry_ anak itu begitu nikmat di lidah Akihiko, semanis permen, juga lembab dan nikmat. Ia sangat menyukainya dan tidak pernah bosan pada bibir Misaki.

"Akh―Hah, bukankan setiap malam j-juga begitu... Engh!" Misaki mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu Akihiko melepas ciumannya dan mengocok kembali benda Misaki yang sudah menegang dari tadi, menunggu klimaks kedua anak itu secepatnya. "Hyaa―U, usagi-_san_ tunggu dulu, aaaahh!" Sekuat apapun Misaki menahannya, tapi ia selalu kalah oleh sentuhan Akihiko. Cairan putih kental kembali menyembur keluar dari kejantanannya dan langsung dipakai si _seme_ untuk melumas jari-jarinya.

Ya, tentu saja. Karena klimaks sesungguhnya sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur pasca klimaks keduanya, Misaki memandang Akihiko yang menindihnya di dekat lututnya. Mengetahui jari-jari Akihiko yang banjir akan cairan cintanya, wajah Misaki kembali meredam kemerahan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Misaki berikutnya adalah...

"Umph―!" untuk kesekian kalinya Akihiko kembali membungkam bibir anak itu dengan bibirnya seiring kedua jari Akihiko menyelusup masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya. Misaki refleks mengangkat punggungnya karena merasa benda asing bersarang dalam lubangnya, melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan tempo yang tidak manusiawi.

Sejujurnya bagian ini memang agak menyiksa Misaki, terlebih lagi begitu ujung jari Akihiko yang lumayan panjang itu menyentuh _sweetspot_nya. _Tapi disisi lain..._

"Aaahh!" Akihiko menyeringai begitu berhasil menemukan titik sensitif anak itu dengan cepat.

_...Misaki merasa nikmat._

Suzuki-_san_ menjadi saksi bisu atas aksi kedua insan yang saling beradu cinta di sofa tamu. Pakaian keduanya berhamburan di lantai, terkecuali kemeja putih Akihiko yang masih melekat pada pemakainya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak penting bagi keduanya―untuk sekarang.

"Aaaah! Ah! Hyaaa!" Misaki terus menjerit kenikmatan setiap titik prostatnya dihantam kuat oleh kejantanan lawan mainnya. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang maju mundur seiring gerakan _in-out _yang terjadi di lubang anusnya sekarang. Kedua tangannya terangkat pasrah, ia pasrah dengan apapun yang dilakukan Akihiko untuknya.

"U-Usagi-_san_, aaahh!" Sekali lagi desahan indah meluncur dari bibir Misaki yang kemerahan karena diraup rakus oleh Akihiko sedari tadi. Kedua kakinya bergoyang seirama seiring hentakan-hentakan penuh hasrat nafsu yang dilakukan oleh _Usagi-san_nya. Kini puting merahnya yang menganggur kembali dimainkan Akihiko membuat desahannya semakin jadi-menjadi.

Misaki merasa nikmat.

Ia yang sudah jatuh hati pada Akihiko pun merelakan segalanya untuk pria yang dipandang sebagai novelis ternama itu.

_Setiap putingnya digulum dan dipelintir..._

_Setiap kejantanannya dikulum dan diremas kuat oleh tangannya..._

_Setiap lubang anusnya menjadi pemuas hasrat seksnya..._

_Misaki menyukainya tanpa sadar. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara atas semua itu._

"Ah―Usagi-_san_, ahhh!"

"_Aishiteru_, Misaki..." terlebih lagi begitu pria itu membisikan kata cinta padanya. Akihiko mencintai Misaki apa adanya. Yang ada dihatinya hanyalah Misaki. Hanya Takahashi Misaki. Dan itulah alasan singkat mengapa ia selalu berbuat demikian pada Misaki setiap malam.

Ya, setiap malam...

* * *

**:FIN:**

* * *

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): /cengo/ Fic gaje macam apa ini... Ah, halo pembaca sekalian! :D Terima kasih sudah mau membaca random canon JJR nggak jelas satu ini, ehehe. Belakangan ini lagi banyak ide, tapi sayangnya nggak mood untuk menulis /digampar/. Begitu nyoba menulis, eh nyasarnya ke fandom ini. Ah, kenapa fandom ini sedikit sekali UsaMisa-nya!? D"X Padahal UsaMisa pairing utama di JJR, dan saya paling suka sama pairing ini x') /nggaknanya/. Lemon-nya gaje, tidak? XD Atau ini masih kategori lime? Nggak nyangka saya kembali menulis disini sejak hampir setahun nggak mampir. Huwaaa, bagaimana kabar fandom JJR Indo, desu? Banyak author barukah? :D /kepoajalu/ Hm, oke, sekian bacot nggak jelasnya, hehehe.

Kalau tidak keberatan, mind to review? :)

Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati! :D  
Lumayan, 'kan, membuat penulisan saya semakin berkembang di FFN Indonesia, hehehe. Oke, sayonara matta ne!


End file.
